


subwoofer lullaby

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, tired dadza is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: in which phil falls asleep while watching over technoblade and ranboo's ender pearls
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 180
Collections: anonymous





	subwoofer lullaby

Phil didn't mind watching over the stasis chamber for Techno and Ranboo as they made their way through the Nether to yet another woodland mansion, had been the one to offer to watch over their Ender Pearls in fact, but fuck was he tired. He yawned and sniped a skeleton that had wandered too close without having to even look, trying to stay awake. Phil was sure he could fall asleep right here, sat atop the stasis chamber and uncaring of the cold. Well...uncaring until the cold wind picked back up and he shivered, hugging himself to try and warm up.

It was no use. He sighed and slowly stood, dusting off some of the snow that had gotten on the hem of his haori before he hopped down from the stasis chamber, landing on the snowy ground below with a light "oof". Phil rightened himself then climbed the stairs up to Techno's home, letting himself in and smiling when he was greeted with warmth. Unfortunately, he couldn't wait in here, knowing without a doubt he'd fall asleep and stay asleep.

He climbed up the ladder into Techno's room, finding what he wanted quickly. There, hanging up on the wall, was Techno's extra cape, the one that went along with his Arctic Empire uniform. It was shorter than what he usually wore, but had an extra layer of wool that made it all that more warm. Phil slipped it around his own shoulders and clasped it in the front, nodding in satisfaction. This would keep him warm while he waited for Techno and Ranboo's call.

Phil climbed back down the ladder and reluctantly left the inviting home, closing the doors behind himself. He pulled out his sword and easily took out a zombie that zeroed in on him, stepping around the rotten flesh it dropped. He climbed back up the stasis chamber, reaching the top and sweeping off some snow from the stone surrounding the chamber itself before he sat, attempting to get comfortable.

Sitting with his legs dangling off the edge of the stone, Phil crossed his arms and bundled up under Techno's cape, ducking his head down to press his face into the fur lining the collar. Now cozy and warm, Phil was more than content to wait. He gazed up at the night sky and kept an ear out for any mobs that might approach, feeling himself relax. It didn't take long for his eyelids to begin falling shut, and even less longer for them to close entirely as he dozed off.

Phil awoke sometime later by the sound of his communicator going off repeatedly. He groaned and fumbled to answer the call, disoriented.

"Hello?" He asked groggily, eyes still closed.

"It's time to wake up, old man!" Techno greeted with a cackle.

Phil felt a smile tug at his lips despite how tired he still was, letting out a big yawn as he started to wake up more. "You guys burn it down?" He asked, sitting up and stretching a bit, wincing when his back protested. Falling asleep sitting up wasn't the wisest thing ever.

"Oh, it's burning alright." Techno said, sounding pleased. "Phil, you won't believe what I just yoinked so hard from Ranboo. I ran right past him and checked the chest he was going to, and there was an enchanted apple. It was hilarious."

"You fucker." Phil laughed, "Of course you did."

"Tell him how hilarious it was, Ranboo." Techno said, some shuffling being heard before Ranboo's voice came through.

"This trip was for nothing." Ranboo groaned, but sounded amused.

Phil smiled fondly, yawning again, "All ready to come back then?" He asked.

"Ready." They confirmed, and Phil reached out to flip the switch that closed the trapdoor at the top of the stasis chamber.

In a blink of an eye, Techno and Ranboo appeared. They seemed to be in good spirits, both grinning and still chuckling over Techno's antics.

"Thanks, Phil." Techno said appreciatively, then narrowed his eyes a bit as he looked him over. "Is that my cape?"

"Oh, this old thing?" Phil mused, running his fingers over the cape he had borrowed. "Dunno what you mean."

Techno rolled his eyes, smiling, "Uh huh, sure. You can keep it, if you're cold." He offered.

Phil shook his head, "Nah, I'm good. If anything I'll just dig out my old Arctic Empire uniform." He said, unclasping the cape and handing it over. He yawned again, growing tired again now that he had done his job and flipped the switch to get them back.

"Were you actually sleeping, Phil?" Ranboo asked curiously, beginning to climb down from the chamber.

After taking his cape, Techno did the same, and Phil followed after the both of them, dragging his feet a bit. "Yeah, I was. That's what happens when you get old, you're tired earlier."

"You're joking, but it's true." Techno said matter-of-factly, "Old man." He added for good measure, teasing.

"Oh shut it." Phil huffed, "I'm heading off now, alright? Old man needs his sleep."

"Goodnight, Phil!" Ranboo hummed, "Oh, wait, here." He said, handing him a totem of undying. "As a thank you for bringing us back."

"Aw, mate." Phil said fondly, accepting the totem. "Nothing from you?" He asked Techno with a chuckle.

"Hey, I already offered you the cape." Techno pointed out, beginning to climb the stairs up to his home. "Night, Phil." He called over his shoulder.

Phil smiled and slid away the totem, "Right, night you two. Stay safe, don't call me unless someone's dying." He said around yet another yawn, deciding he really did need to go and sleep now.

Sparing Ranboo a quick wave, Phil turned and took off, eager to get to his hidden base and pass out on his bed. With some luck he'd get to sleep in a bit before someone called him about some minor inconvenience they needed his help with. One could only hope, he supposed.

**Author's Note:**

> this was based on techno's 1/24/21 stream!! i thought it was really funny he called phil and phil had to actually get out of bed so he could log into minecraft and get them home instantaneously


End file.
